Riko Hikawa
Riko Hikawa (氷川理子) is a main character of the Aikatsu! Blooming series. She is a student at Blooming Idol Academy and is an actress. Riko is a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Twinkle Diamond. Appearance Riko is a slightly tanned girl with blue eyes. She has pink hair styled into a low bun and her bangs curl inwards to frame her face. As a Blooming Idol Academy student, she wears the standard uniform. Personality Riko is intelligent and elegant, and is very confident in her abilities. She is also a professional actress, and is a caring person that takes on the role of a gentle big sister. She is the type to think before she acts. Etymology Hikawa (氷川) Hi (氷) translates to ice while Kawa (川) translates to river. Riko (理子) Ri (理) translates to truthful while Ko (子) translates to child. Background Riko is a child actress, and has great popularity. When she turned seven, her parents said that they wanted the Hikawa family name to go down in history, and forced her to become an actress. It was tough, and she couldn't remember her lines well. After realising this, Riko's parents refused to pay her any attention until she practiced her lines enough to memorise them. The only one who did love and care for Riko, it seemed, was Erika, her little sister. It was Erika who helped Riko to become a popular actress, and she was also the one to introduce her to Blooming Idol Academy. When Riko was accepted, Erika told her that she was planning on attending Blooming Idol Academy in a year, and made Riko promise to invite her to her debut. Chronology The Twinkling Star Riko first appears when Haruka enters her room, revealing that they are roommates. Haruka quickly realises that Riko is a cold person, and believes that it won't be easy to befriend her. Riko is also placed in the Lily House. Later, in their dorm, Riko realises that Haruka has signed the two of them up for a duo audition, which makes her quite angry, and threatens to drop out of the audition, and storms out of the dorm. The next day, Haruka apologises to Riko and surprises her by saying that she received an email from Erika Hikawa, her younger sister. Riko then tells her story to Haruka, and she then agrees to participate in the audition. On the day of the audition, Erika meets up with Riko and wishes both Haruka and Riko luck, and the two girls then perform for the audition, and Riko gained an idol aura and performed a Special Appeal. After this, Haruka and Riko became good friends. Relationships * Haruka Amagawa Haruka and Riko are roommates, and although Riko came off cold to Haruka, the two became good friends, despite their many differences. * Erika Hikawa Erika is Riko's younger sister, and they are very close. Erika wants to be an idol just like her older sister, and vowed that she would be a bigger idol than Riko was. Autograph Quotes * "Erika wanted to see us perform together, and I'm not letting her down!" — Riko, Episode 2. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Her favourite things are books and ice-skating. * Her specialty is having a photographic memory. * Riko shares her singing voice with Rin Kurosawa, Lisa Shirakaba, Tsubasa Kisaragi and Lilie Shirogane. * She often says Isn't that perfect? (完璧ゃない kanpeki ja nai) whenever she is pleased. Gallery Category:Aikatsu! Blooming Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Blooming Idol Academy Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Aikatsu! Blooming characters